Rising out of the Ashes
by hpgeek08
Summary: Spoilers for Season 6. What happens when Clarke is back, and she is the one that pretends to be Josephine.
1. Chapter 1

Rising out of the Ashes

**AN – Plot bunny that won't go away, after looking at the promo pics for 6.10. I think something like this could happen in at the end of 6.10, or maybe 6.11. This is just one of the MANY possibilities the writing staff could take us. I am sure the writers will take us on a much better journey. Originally a one shot, but now I'm thinking a two/three shot. **

**I am getting back to 2,199 days, I just can't pick a direction. So far I have 3 possible Chapters 15, I may post something in the next couple of days.**

Chapter 1 – Waking up

Eyes open. They are in a dungy room, she can't really turn her head, and it takes her a minute to figure out why. She's bound to the place where she lies. Some sort of wide chair. A man she has never seen comes into her view. "Hey, you're friend is awake" he says to someone, and he turns back to her. The man brings a light to her eyes. "Follow the light" he says. So she follows the light. He takes the head bind off. Then another man comes into view, but still out of focus.

"Push with your feet?" the first man says as he pushes against her feet. She feels resistance. "Good" he says as he also takes off the binds at her feet.

"Good, now, hold my fingers… harder… good" he said as she tried to crush his fingers. Torso binds also come off

"_Qui es-tu?" _she says.

"You don't remember me?" He asks. She could only shake her head.

"_Je suis Gabriel"_ the man said in French.

"Why can't she speak English?" asked the second. As he said this, she recognized him, it was Bellamy.

"Bellamy!" Clarke almost whispered, relieved that she who she herself was, and who this other man was. She saw him smile at her recognition. "_vous avez échappé!"_ she then said excited, only realizing that she was not speaking English.

"_Wèishéme wǒ bù huì shuō yīngyǔ_" now speaking Chinese.

"Josephine could speak those languages, interesting… don't worry, I think the language dysplasia will go away soon, I hope, you can understand me right" he said.

"_Sic"_ she said and nodded.

"Latin now… that's… this is the first time someone that was a host has come back, I am not really sure what to expect." Gabriel said.

"Clarke, are you feeling okay?" asked Bellamy.

Clarke just nodded again, she then closed her eyes for a minutes, as if trying to will herself to speak English. She finally said "you kept your promise" she said, smiling that she finally spoke English.

"You did the hard part, I just got you here" he said, as he took her hand and smiled at his friend. He then took something out of his pocket with his other hand, it was Josephine's mind drive.

"I'm free, let me try something… _allons chercher nos amis" _Clarke consciously switching languages, she could speak French, Chinese, and Latin now. Clarke didn't like this, it was as if a part of Josephine was still in her. In a sick way, she was.

"Not just yet, you need to rest for a few days, you just had brain surgery" Gabriel said.

Someone else came into the compound. She said "laid a few dummy trails, they are not getting here anytime soon…" She stopped when she saw that Clarke was awake.

"Octavia, thank you, what little I remember after I broke the bike, I know I owe you" Clarke said.

"Consider us even, you know, from when I tried to kill you in Polis" Octavia said this very nonchalant.

Gabriel was confused by the turn of events. Octavia had begged him to help save her friend, and now he finds out that one of them tried to kill the other.

"We all have quite the history" Bellamy said when he saw Gabriel's face.

"Is Sanctum still after me? Or should I say dear Josie?" asked Clarke.

"Yea, they are after her, for now" Gabriel said, as he finally moved away.

"Good, I have a plan" Clarke said as she tried to get up.

"Stay on the chair, you need to rest for a couple of days." Gabriel said, and Bellamy pushed her back. "He's right you need to take it easy, we just got you back."

"We don't have time, if Sanctum is still looking for me, then we should let them find me" Clarke responded.

"Wait, let me get this straight, after having brain surgery, you wanna pretend to be Josephine in Sanctum? Are you insane?" asked Octavia. The she directed at Gabriel "did you cause brain damage?"

"Josephine did long enough to fool my own mother, why can't it work the other way?" asked Clarke.

"Because Josephine had Murphy holding her hand, you don't really have anyone on the inside" Bellamy argued.

"Wait Murphy helped the body snatcher? And let me guess, he doesn't need to figure things out?" asked Octavia.

"I don't know what we are going to do about Murphy yet" Bellamy turned to face his sister.

"Shouldn't that be up to me?" asked Clarke. Both Blake siblings looked at Clarke. "What do you want to do?" asked Octavia.

Clarke took a beat, and reluctantly said "I get why he made a deal, when he thought I was already dead, where the problem comes in is that he still tried to help Josie to actually kill me, at the end of the day that's my problem. He was trying to keep the peace, to do his version of better. I also can't forget that you Bellamy, you made a deal too."

"When I thought you were dead, I tried to do what you would want me to do." Bellamy said in a sad voice.

"That memory is how Josephine convinced me to give up the memory, the key to my mind, it's how she knew about the EMP." She told him. "I am not telling you this to make you feel guilty, I am telling you because we all tried to do better, to avoid a war."

"A war is already here, we walked right into the middle of it" said Octavia.

"We're good at ending wars, so let's end it, do the correct version of better" said Clarke.

"I have to know something Clarke, how did you even survive the mind wipe? Do you know?" asked Gabriel.

"ALIE" Clarke said as she laughed.

"ALIE?" asked both Octavia and Bellamy.

"ALIE was the AI that ended the world, she had her own version of a key, which I took. Meaning her code is in my head, and her code command is 'make life better', so in this case was protecting my mind, she created the mind space for me to gather my strength." She looked to Bellamey and said. "There were also projections, and it was Monty who convinced me to fight, to stop this blatant murder if I can. The Primes have to end, one way of another."

Bellamy nodded his head and said "Okay, that's a plan, but not yet, and you're not going back there pretending to be her again, like I said, you don't have a Murphy."

"I have something better than Murphy, I have 200 year of memories" responded Clarke.

"No you don't, Josie is out" Gabriel stated, pointing at the mind drive in Bellamy's hand.

"_Alors pourquoi est-ce que je sais parler en français" _(then why do i know how to speak in French) argued Clarke. "I still know how to ride a motorcycle, and I know so much about biology, If you give me a brush I could paint, I know information that I never knew before. I think whatever I learned from Josephine, it's going to stick"

"What do you mean?" asked Gabriel.

Clarke responded "I passed the time by going to Josephine's mind's space, and I opened a lot of books"

"We don't know that these memories will stick, the memories could fade the longer you're awake, like a dream. We don't know how long this is going to last, what if it all goes away at the worse possible moment, what if stress if a factor, there are a million variables, and we have no idea what the constants are".

"Then be my Murphy, tell me things someone who loves her knows" she was now the one begging, asking for his help.

"We are your best shot at redemption here, we are your only shot to truly end the Primes, and they have our friends, my daughter, my mother, what is left of everyone I had ever cared about is in that compound, help me get our family back, help me end this once and for all" Clarke tried the impassioned plea.

Gabriel got up and started pacing "this is not a good idea" he whispered as he nodded his head. "On one condition" he said holding up a finger. "Let me guess, we kill all the primes?" asked Octavia said. "No, however you get rid of the Primes, when it's done, you come back here, and kill me" he said.

The two Blakes and Clarke looked at each other, not knowing what to do. "Okay" said Clarke. For the rest of the day, Gabriel spent it teaching Clarke how to fool Sanctum into believing she was still Josephine.

The next morning, Octavia was telling Clarke where one of the dummy trails was leading to. "Hopefully you'll find the Sanctum riders there" Octavia told her.

"You know your cover story. Try to lead them near Shaw's burial ground, we'll keep a look out there, if we don't see you by noon the next day, we are destroying Jojo over here, and we're raising hell" Bellamy said.

"Looks like I am the inside man this time" Clarke joked, somewhat somberly. Bellamy just smiled.

"Maybe we can avoid genocide this time" Octavia said.

Clarke hugged Bellamy, then she hugged Octavia. She shook Gabriel's hand. "Thank you for everything, my life" Clarke said to the man who saved her life. "You know the deal, once all the Primes are dead or gone, you come finish me off, until then, I'll be waiting for your pregnant friend."

Clarke followed Octavia's directions. She had a gun just in case the children tried to get her. It wasn't too long when she heard the riders. She moved towards the sound, and she ran into Jade and a couple of others.

"Jade you're okay, I thought she killed you" said Clarke in a higher pitch voice than her own.

Jade kept a gun pointed at her. "Clarke is dead, Gabriel saved me after all, and yes, he's still alive". Clarke moved towards Jade and forced her to lower her gun. "Thank god! I can't tell you how pleased I am to hear that" Jade said.

"Take me home" Clarke commanded her, and got on the bike, behind Jade.

It wasn't long before they were joined by the other riders, her guard of honor.

"Go through the southern pass" Clarke commanded again, and slowly they all changed course to enter through that pass. Clarke tried to keep an eye out for her friends, but she knew she wouldn't see them. They would stay well-hidden until after the riders got in. When they got to the shield, Clarke got off the bike, and passed through it as slowly as she could to give the Blake's as much time as possible to get into position. She entered the new code set up by Russell. All the riders passed, and Clarke waited a moment, counted to 10, and then punched in the code to close it.

If things went according to plan, Bellamy and Octavia were now also in the compound somewhere. Now they all just needed to get in place, and end this once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Palace

Chapter 2 – The Palace

**A/N: originally this was going to be one long chapter, but then it kept getting longer on each re-read…**

**Please Read and Review, let me know your thoughts.**

Clarke's party had just gotten through the shield. If the plan worked, then Bellamy and Octavia had also gotten into the compound, and were getting into position for their plan.

Jade drove to where Clarke was, and she got back on the cycle. _Time to earn that acting award_ thought Clarke. She made a conscious decision to make sure to lead everything with her right foot, and right hand. This included getting on the bike, by lifting her right leg first.

As they got closer to the palace, they heard a command over a loudspeaker, "Converge!" and all the riders converged on Clarke, and all they drove straight towards the castle without stopping. Immediately they found out why. Jade changed directions in the nick of time, as an arrow flew past Clarke, narrowly missing. This explained why there was no one outside. Every window was closed or boarded up.

Another arrow flew, this time a guard jumped in its path, dying almost instantly. It was now obvious to Clarke that she was the target. Luckily for them all, they got inside the Castle swiftly. When the guards took Clarke inside, she saw that most of Earthkru was there, tied up in chairs and gagged.

The group collectively gasped when they saw her. Clarke was not ready to see them all, and she registered each of their reactions. Raven shot her a death stare, Abbey seemed distraught. Jackson and Miller both had blank looks on their face. Jordan had tears in his eyes. She was surprised to see Indra, angry as ever, and Niylah, looking at her with sad eyes. Gaia just shook her head. Last there was Murphy, who had been okay with killing her, and Emory, who had saved her life. Madi and Echo were missing. _Echo was probably the one shooting arrows_ Clarke thought.

One of her missions was complete, to find out where they were keeping Earthkru. They were surrounded by 12 guards, and there were two doors, and no windows. Now she had to find a way to decrease the number of guards in the room.

Russell and Simone were there, they both rushed to their 'daughter'. Also in the room were Priya and Riker. There was a large wall of screens, showing security feeds surrounding the palace. Ryker and Priya seemed too preoccupied with the screens to even acknowledge their new arrival.

"Mom, Dad" she hugged them both, trying to keep her disgust to herself.

"_Dic mihi quis es_" (tell me who you are?) Russell asked in Latin, barely hugging her, and taking a step back.

"Are you testing me? " Clarke said in a high voice, as incredulous as possible. "Fine" Clarke shook her head and started twirling a piece of hair with her finger as she said "I am your daughter, Josephine Ada Lightborn, the VII, and I have been on Sanctum 236 years… or so, now what the hell happened here, did we get the serum?"

It was clear to Abbey now that this was not her daughter, even her mannerisms seemed to be off. _How could she had been fooled?_ she thought, she never got to say goodbye to her own daughter.

Russell hugged his 'daughter' with so much emotion now. "I am glad you're safe, how are you safe?" he asked, as he cupped her face his hands.

"We found Gabriel, he is still alive" Clarke begun as she smiled. "In the end, he took me out, and used an EMP on dear old Clarke, and put me back in, after a mind wipe, and this time it worked. Gabriel then he let me go". In the corner of her eye she saw Abbey's whole body slump against the chair. Clarke hated that she had to fool her people, her mother, but she had a mission to carry out. Plus there were too many guards to try anything at this point.

Russell just hugged her again, this time Clarke could feel the relief and emotion from the man.

"Gabriel must be over 100 years old by now" Simone stated.

"The hypocrite found another host, he's younger than both of you now." Clarke relied all this, the best lies always have some truth. "My turn to ask questions, can we make additional hosts? Was it all worth it?" Clarke wanted to know where the nightblood was, she wanted to destroy it before doing anything else.

"We don't have it, the one that was transferred into a new host, Marcus, he couldn't deal with his new-found divinity, so… what do they call it, right, he floated himself into outer space, along with the serum to create more dark bloods." Simone retold the story. Clarke had to remind herself to look horrified at the news, and not pleased that that part of her job was done. She brought her hand to cover her face to buy herself some time to get composed.

Find Earthkru, check.  
Destroy nightblood, check.

Now she had to find a way to get rid of the guards. She could not grieve for Marcus yet, she wondered who her mother was more distraught for, her daughter or her boyfriend.

"What about Bellamy, what happened to him?" asked Russell.

"Dead, killed by the children, just like I said they would" Clarke replied in as cold a voice as she could muster. She heard both Raven and Emori cry out. Miller also yelled into his gag. If Clarke had to guess, he said 'bitch'.

"So did we get them all? Why are we in hiding?" Clarke asked as she moved around the room. _Here it is, this how I get rid of them_ she thought.

"The one they call Echo, and the child are missing" said Simone. "Echo seems to have picked up a bow and arrow, and has terrific aim" added Priya as Clarke walked past her.

"The girl also killed about five people before we went underground" added Riker.

"There is a kill order on both of them, to shoot on sight" added Russell.

This angered Clarke, but she had to work very hard to not let this show. "Then why are half our guards in here? Not out there looking for them? The one they call Echo is a spy, and expert in hiding. The only way we are going to find her is by overwhelming manpower" asked Clarke.

"How do you know this?" asked Ryker. "The wall got really thin, I know things about these people that could make you blood boil" Clarke said, remembering the glee in Josephine's voice when she relayed their story to Bellamy. As Clarke walked past Miller, he struggled against his binds, but one of the guards came by and smacked him, breaking his nose, and he stilled.

"A spy, we need to send out the guards here" added Ryker. It felt to Clarke that their aim was the same, lower the number of guards in the room. This confused Clarke.

"We need to be secured" said Russell in a hushed tone, and pointed at Miller.

"They are tied to chairs, and they are gagged" Ryker said turning from the screens and joining the conversation, "I have been saying this for hours, we need to overwhelm them with numbers." He also moved away from the monitors, and closer to Russell and Clarke. What Clarke then noticed was Ryker using Morse code with his right hand on his left arm. "I– K– N – O – W" he tapped.

'_I know' what?_ thought Clarke. "Dad we have to send them out." She went to a guard and held out her hand. "Give me you gun." The man gave Clarke his gun, and then went back to standing at attention. "We'll stay armed" she said. "They try anything, we'll shoot them."

Russell put a hand through his hair and mumbled "I don't know…"

"They are right, we need to send the guards out" Priya advised Russell. He nodded his head, "Go search for the missing outsiders." He commanded them, and all but three of the guards stayed.

Clarke couldn't believe how easy her task became as the last of the guards changed positions. She herself moved into a different position, she also brought Russell with her by taking his hand. In a hushed tone she whispered, "Dad, maybe we should move on to the 'final solution'. We should do it now" She wanted clear line of sight on all three guards. Gabriel had told Clarke about Josephine's obsession with eugenics, and she called clearing up the bloodlines the final solution. Clarke felt that this is definitely something that Josephine would suggest at this point.

"That's genocide, we need to decide this as group, the five of us" replied an angry Russell, very quietly.

"Preferably not with them in the room" said Ryker, as he had also moved closer to the pair.

Then faster than she could react Ryker stood behind Clarke, and took out a knife, and held it to her throat.

"Give me the gun" he said, as he took the gun from Clarke's right hand.

"I promise you I won't hesitate to kill your precious daughter if you don't do what I say" Ryker said in a dangerous tone. All three guards were pointing their spears at Ryker and Clarke.

"Wait" Russell yelled at the guards, then he turned to Ryker "You hurt her, and you are in a world of pain" Russell said in a panicked voice. It was clear to Clarke that he had not experienced this much chaos on all his lifetimes.

"Do what I say, and Josie here doesn't get hurt" Ryker continued. "Too much" much he added.

"Son, why are you doing this? What do you want?" asked a wide-eyed Priya. She finally tore herself away from the screens and joined the altercation.

"We are false gods, practically killing a new person every thirty years, and for what?" Ryker said. "It took the arrival of normal people to remind us of how things were, before we ever set foot on this moon. Russell, you start untying them now, or she dies!" Ryker said. To make his point, he drew blood.

"Dad" Clarke said, trying to sell her predicament. For whatever reason, she knew that she was safe. 'I know', Ryker knew that she was Clarke and not Josephine.

"Okay, okay OKAY!" Russell chanted. "Untie them all" he said to the guards.

The three guards were slow to react, but after additional urging from Simone they lowered their spears, and went to untie the group. The first one untied was Miller. He immediately grabbed Simone and tied her to the chair. As Jackson was freed, Jackson grabbed the guard and tied him up. "You got this?" Ryker asked Miller.

Miller nodded as he looked at Clarke, he gave her the most disgusted look he could muster. Ryker then took her into another room, through the second door, shut the door, and let her go. "This way" he said. There was another door.

Clarke looked at Ryker curiously. "Gabriel warned me that you were on the way, and I was to help you" he told her. "Plus I know where your daughter is."

**AN - Cliffhanger or sorts… please Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3 – Backups and Hidden Rooms

Chapter 3 – Backups and Hidden Rooms

**AN – So three chapters turned into 4 somehow, until the next episode, and I can see how bad off the mark I am…**

**Let me know your thoughts, Please read and review **

Clarke and Ryker had just left the main room, through a second room, into a lab. Clarke looked at Ryker curiously.

"Gabriel warned me that you were on the way, and I was to help you" he told her. "Plus I know where your daughter is."

"What do you mean, she's not out there?" asked Clarke in her own voice, which was lower pitch than she'd been using for Josephine.

"We found out that the kid has her own version of the mind drive. Russell wanted to find out how someone so young could take a mind drive, but it then all went to hell when the transport came back. She's behind that door, you'll need the back-up files password on that computer to get through" Ryker explained to her. "Security measure installed by Russell, he didn't trust anyone else with the kid."

"Part of the plan is to delete the backup files, that way they can never be bought back. The life you have now will be every Prime's last life." Clarke explained to Ryker.

"Wait, you're not planning to kill us all?" asked a surprised Ryker

"No, not unless Russell doesn't cooperate. There is only four of you left anyways. Back to my kid, I better find the backup files on this machine then, unless you know where they are?" Clarke asked.

"I don't" Ryker replied.

So Clarke started to look for the files. It took a while, as she hadn't really used a computed in a long time, she was rusty. Eventually Riker took over, as he had more experience with this. When they got to a screen, she realized behind this screen is what she needed. The problem is that it was password protected, the password that they needed. Not just to delete the back up to the mind drivers, but the password to get through the next door.

"We're going to have to keep the charade going" Clarke said as he turned around.

"Okay" nodded Ryker.

"Since Russell is the only one that knows this password, you have to rough me up" Clarke said calmly.

"Why?" asked Ryker.

"To get everyone in that room to believe that Josie is helping you. Hit me, then take that gun, and point it at my head in there, and you'll have to shoot one of them if he doesn't comply, if he still doesn't comply, you shoot me right here" Clarke then pointed at a spot on her shoulder

Riker seemed confused, and did nothing.

"Punch me, slap me, and draw blood, common, we don't have much time" Clarke urged Riker. "Okay, okay" he said as he got up and stood in front of her. He took a breath and slapped her, but not very hard, and it barely stung.

"Harder" she said, barely moving.

Riker took a deep breath, and he then slapped her as hard as he could. He slapped her so hard, that Clarke lost her footing. "Good, again" she said as she got back into position.

After a few more slaps, Clarke could feel her cheek burning, and then she spit out some blood.

"Good, let's go" she told him. They went into the first room and Ryker grabbed Clarke by the neck. "Make sure you make it believable" Clarke whispered before opening the second door. They went back into the main room.

The three primes and the three guards were all tied up in the chairs now. Miller, Niylah, and Indra held the spears. Raven, Emori and Jordan were barring the entrance with whatever furniture they could find. It looks like the group was arguing about something when Ryker and Clarke came in.

Ryker dragged Clarke and threw her in front of Russell, and pointed the gun at her head.

"I will count to five, if you haven't told what I need to know by then, someone is going to get shot" Ryker then grabbed Clarke by the hair, and pulled it back. Clarke let out a small scream.

"You tell me the password for the backup files" Ryker gave Russell a moment.

"Ryker, what's the plan here?" asked a bewildered Raven.

Ryker answered "One moment Raven, I have a countdown to begin. One, two, three, four, five"

Ryker then shot one of the guards in the chest. He was aiming for the shoulder, but he didn't really know how to aim. Russell just closed his eyes, and shook his head. The rest of the group was frozen, just watching the scene.

"Russell, next time, it won't be a null" Ryker said menacingly. "One, two, three, four, five."

Clarke closed her eyes in anticipation, heard the shot, and realized she didn't get hit. This time he shot Simone in the leg. She screamed. The first man stopped moving around. Where ever Ryker had shot him, he probably nicked an artery. "Russell, tell them" Simone screamed, and Russell just started crying, shaking his head.

"What do we need the password for?" asked Raven as she came near where Clarke was on the floor. As much as Raven wanted Josephine dead, she didn't want Abbey to witness her daughter's body be murdered in front of her. She was trying to signal to someone else to try and take the gun away, but she was not successful.

"One moment Raven, Russell, Josie will be next, I will shoot her, I am not kidding here. One, two, three, four, five…. Damn it Russell" Ryker was trying to go as slowly as possible to give Russell time to change his mind.

"Daddy" yelled Clarke in a scared a voice as she could muster. Ryker pointed the gun at Clarke slowly, and then Russell said "lunar retrograde, don't shoot! The password is lunar retrograde" whispered Russell, as he cried and gasped.

Ryker grabbed Clarke by the neck, and went into the other room. This time Emori and Raven followed closely. "Close the door" Ryker said as he noticed that they were behind him. He looked at Clarke and she just shrugged.

After Emori closed the door, Ryker let Clarke go, and Clarke ran to the monitor.

"What the hell?" said Raven as she saw Ryker let her go and she saw Clarke typing at the keyboard. "Be careful, ten unsuccessful tries and it locks you out for 24 hours" Ryker said, following Clarke into the lab. Raven and Emori were flabbergasted, and wordlessly followed them into the lab.

Clarke was successful with the password on her first try, and the screen appeared green she got up, and looked at the door, but now a pin pad appeared. "You've got to be kidding me" huffed Clarke.

"Josie would have known this number" said Ryker.

"Josie is currently in Bellamy's pocket, far away from here" responded Clarke, and in her own voice.

"Clarke?" Raven was astonished at the turn of events.

"You can speak Latin, could you speak it before?" asked Ryker ignoring Raven.

"No, I borrowed it." Clarke paused before the key pad. "Hey Raven, sorry I am not actually dead yet." She said as she acknowledged Raven's question.

"Let's try '361735'" Clarke said, she got a green light and the door opened.

Inside, all of them could see Madi struggling against the metal restraints.

Madi turned as saw Clarke. If looks could kill, Clarke would have been dead right there. The hatred in the young girl was readily apparent. Even though Clarke knew that this was not really directed at her, it broke her heart to see the hatred in the young girl's eyes.

"_Ai Strik natblida_" (my little nightblood) said Clarke as she walked slowly towards the girl.

Just like Raven, Madi was shocked. "Prove it, tell me something only Clarke would know." Madi did not want to be fooled again.

Clarke got to Madi, but stopped just out of her reach. "You will always have me, I will always protect you, I do this now by ending the reign of the Primes once and for all, but you have to fight Sheidheda, he can't be the one to drive your actions, vengeance is not the way, murder is never the way, no matter what he says." Then Clarke took one more step and started to unclasp Madi's restraints, who immediately leaped into her arms when free.

"You're back, you're back" Madi kept chanting over and over again. "It's not the easy to get rid of me" Clarke said as she took her head into her hands, and kissed her forehead, then he checks.

If there was any question in Emori or Raven's mind about Clarke, the scene in front of them cleared it up. Raven got closer to the pair and lamely said "I am glad you're not dead Clarke" Clarke nodded in Raven's direction and said "me too."

"And thank you Emori, without you, I 'd be dead by now" Clarke said to Emori. Then she went up to her and hugged her.

"It's what you would have done, even though I was tempted not to say anything." Emori nodded. "What do you plan to do with John?" she ended up asking as she broke the hug.

"I honestly don't know, but he's one of us, he tried to do the right thing, his true end was peace, I know that. I don't know if I can fault him for that." Clarke paused, "if it's up to me, nothing." Clarke finished. Clarke understood what it had cost Emori to save her, she would repay her in any way she could, once this was over. Raven was even more shocked by Clarke's attitude on this. She knew that if it were her, she's want revenge.

Clarke with Madi by her side took a step towards the doors to the lab, but Raven stopped them.

"If you go out there now, they are going to kill you, that's what we were arguing about, whether or not we should come here and kill Josephine, you know, in your honor" said Raven.

"I am thankful you decided to wait" Clarke responded.

"Thank Jordan, kid really is his father's son… so mind sharing what the plan is?" Raven asked.

"The plan is to get Russell to give up control, willingly. He can explain to his people what it truly means to be a Prime, and when he refuses, Gabriel said everything we'll need are on those computers. He said a good engineer can rig them to send images to every screen on this compound. According to Bellamy, Jordan knows where incriminating the files are. If the carrot doesn't work, then we'll threaten everyone with the missiles, which is why they went and got control of the transport."

"So wait, Bellamy's not dead?" asked Emori.

"They?" asked Raven

"No" Clarke smiled, "He's not dead, in fact…" as if on cue, an alarm went off.

"You're attacking our food stores?" asked an alarmed Ryker.

"Whatever we destroy, we have more than enough Algae on our ship to supplement" Clarke said as they got back to the lab. "It won't be tasty, but it has all the necessary nutrients. That's the cue that Bellamy and Octavia have control of our transport."

"He's not dead" smiled Emori and Raven then hugged Clarke at this happy news. After breaking the hug she said. "I guess this is where I go to work" then got on the computer.

"Why don't we just kill them all? They are murderers, then we can take this place to ourselves" asked Madi.

"Because we have to earn it too, _we_ have to do better" said Clarke, trying to impart this lesson to her kid.

"Say Russell goes along with it, what happens to us, the Primes?" asked Ryker.

"I don't know, that's a conversation we need to have" answered Clarke.

"Are you going to go in there?" asked Emori

"Not yet, bring Russell in here, I'll stay here. Into the hidden room, the conversation should be private." Clarke replied.

"I'll stay with you" said Madi.

"You can't, you need to go out there with the rest of the group" Clarke said. "This is my fight, let me bear for now" she told the girl.

"But I am the Commander, I should bear it" said the young girl.

Clarke smiled at her daughter. "Once you have Sheidheda in check, then you can start bearing it, but you're not ready yet, and don't forget, I am still the commander of Death, so please follow Emori, and stick close to her and Indra. I know they will protect you should anything happen."

Madi responded "Just don't let anything else happen to you, okay?"

"I'll do my best" said Clarke as she took hear head into her hands, and kissed her forehead again. "I love you, my little _natblida" _she whispered. Madi then took Emori's hand and off they went into the main room.


	4. Chapter 4 – A Conversation on Candid Cam

Chapter4 – A Conversation on Candid Camera

**A/N: so I got a few things wrong…. That last scene of 6x10 was amazing. It doesn't look like Clarke will attempt to fool Sanctum in the 15 sec preview we got, so there goes this whole story. So here's the end to this story, which is now full AU… **

**Please Read and Review, let me know your thoughts **

When Emori and Ryker opened the door, it was chaos, Jackson was working on Simone, with Niylah assisting. Abbey was sulking in a corner, not willing to help with anything. Miller was screaming that they should all be killed, and Indra was restraining him. Russell and Priya had been gagged, with Russell was bawling silently. Then Jackson sad "she's dead, I can't do anything". Emori and Ryker came out of the room, followed by Madi.

Abbey saw Madi, and she got up. The one thing Clarke kept asking her over and over was to protect Madi, and that's what she's going to do now.

"You're here?" she said as she got close to the girl.

Gaia asked "Heda? Is sheiheda gone?"

"I am okay, Sheideda is in check for now." Madi said. Abbey nodded as she took the child away from the Primes, and away from Gaia.

Meanwhile when Russell saw Riker, he shot him a glare. Then Riker went to untie Russell when Jordan intervened and asked "What are you doing?"

"Ending it" Ryker said.

"It's okay, there's a plan" said Emori as she had gone to check on Murphy. Jordan stepped aside. Ryker continued to untie Russell, and took him to the other room. Through the lab, into the hidden room. He immediately shut every door behind him.

Emori said to Murphy, "you're going to be okay, we all are" as she swept his hair out of his eyes.

"If we somehow end up winning this, how long do you think they'll let me live?" he asked dejectedly, looking over at Abbey warily. "Don't give up hope, not yet" Emori said.

Jordan came up to them, "We're not killing them, if Clarke could be brought back, then maybe all the hosts can."

Emori ignored the question and said "You need to go help Raven, find the video you saw, and transmit it to every screen in this compound." Priya seemed alarmed at this, but didn't say anything.

"Why?" asked Jordan.

Emori answered "Raven will explain." Jordan nodded, and went towards the lab.

As he entered the lab, Raven said "Hey Jordan, according to Bellamy, he said you can find the files we need to transmit. I am just re-coding the signal so that we can transmit from here."

"Bellamy?" asked Jordan.

"He's not dead. Look." Raven pointed towards a screen.

Jordan nodded, and he looked at the screen, on that screen was surveillance of the hidden room. There was video but no audio.

"Wait, is that Clarke? What are they talking about?" asked Jordan

"I don't know, let's see." After a few clever clicks, Raven had audio. What she didn't realize is that her rigging was almost done, and when she pressed enter, every screen in the compound was now playing the scene in front of them.

The group was surprised when the screen came to life in the main hall, seeing Russell, Ryker, and 'Josephine talking to each other.

"You'll let us live?" asked Russell. As everyone in the compound looked around to see the screen. Even Bellamy and Octavia had it playing on their screen in the transport.

"If you cooperate, and help convince your people the truth about your so call 'divinity', then then it will be up to the new leaders." Clarke said to the man.

To say that Earthkru was confused was an understatement. So Emori put them out of their misery. "It was Clarke, she was pretending to be a Prime".

From the screen they heard: "I should have killed you when I had the chance" Russell said. "I should have kicked you out."

"No, you shouldn't have tried to kill me, better men than you have tried, and failed" Clarke said. When she finished this, everyone in the main room gasped, realizing that it wasn't Josephine, but Clarke Russell was talking to. They all finally understood what Emori had said.

"That's really her" said Madi to Abbey, who now had tears in her eyes. Murphy just shook his head and whispered "unbelievable".

"In this new world order, we'd answer to you then?" asked Russell

"No, like I said, we'd create a council, my people and your 'Nulls'. We teach everyone to be doctors, engineers, pilots, fighters, how to survive on this moon. No more naming days, no more hosts, no more royal blood, no more sacrificing babies as an offering." Clarke said to the man.

"What about your mind drive, I know about the girl" Russell spit out.

"The flame is not a mind drive, it's an upgrade, it is not about hanging on to life, but passing the knowledge to the next generation, to pass the wisdom, it doesn't erase the host, and it enhances the host" as Clarke finished.

"If you think my people will go along with this, you are very naïve. I wouldn't have taken the commander of death to be this naïve." said Russell.

"I am not naïve, I just have an army, they'll help keep the peace" retorted Clarke. "As long as you cooperate, this transition can be bloodless"

"It's not bloodless, your people drew first blood, they killed my people first, hell your people killed three primes long before you ever set foot in Sanctum." Russell argued.

"You're right, three of your Primes stole our transport, went up to our ship, and you know what I found out? Why they did that. They were planning to take that ship back to Earth. Granted they didn't know that Earth is basically a nuclear wasteland, but something tells me that it wouldn't have mattered to them. That how badly they wanted to get away from here, from you."

"Those are lies" spat Russell.

"Lies? Who am I lying to? It's just the three of us in this room. How about you explain this to our pal here. Why did Simone and Josephine erase an entire family of Primes? Four mind drives were erased in that room by Simone. It's how you gave two mind drives to Murphy, and my mom. How divine can you be? If the person on the mind drive can be deleted at the push of a button? Do they even know about the mind wipe? Essentially murdering the host so that you can add a mind drive into blank brain. So your precious Primes can now live forever?"

"The mind wipe is painless, and our people chose this" argued Russell.

"Because you brain washed them into believing that they've got no choice. You raise them like royalty if they are nightbloods, and then you kill them. So because you gave them a good twenty ones years that means that their life is worthless? No their life would otherwise be 'Null', is that it?" Clarke shook her head in disgust.

"Let me not even get started as to why the mind drives became necessary, it was you who went crazy, you killed everyone, 'Sanctum is mine' is what you kept repeating" Clarke continued to drive the point. Russell looked panicked at all the information that Clarke knew.

"How could you possibly…?" asked Russell.

"I didn't have much to do when someone else stole my body against my will." Clarke said.

"It was the eclipse, we didn't know about it, I went crazy, I hated myself for it, I had to bring them back." Russell admitted. "I had to" he kept repeating.

"But then they kept dying, and for twenty five years you kept trying to bring them back. How many dead bodies?" asked Clarke. Russell just shook his head "I had to bring them back" he kept repeating.

"Let's end it, once and for all, you Primes have had two hundred years, it time for the next generation to do their part. Maybe to find a planet where we don't have chain ourselves up every three months, but you have to help me, you have to end reign of the Primes. We are already destroying the backup files, and we have control of the transport. You have already lost" Clarke said.

"We lost the moment I let you stay." Said Russell.

"No, we lost the moment they got here, we had our time Russell, it's their time now. We can make peace with the CoG, bring the families back together" Ryker finally talked.

"There is just the three of us left, and you expect me to what, leave my home, without my wife? My daughter? I have been leading here for over two hundred years, am I supposed to live in a hut? Outside the compound?" asked an incredulous Russell.

"The other option is war, and my guess is that my people are lot more capable in that arena. I know I am tired of war, I am tired of just surviving. But if you force our hand, we will destroy this compound, just like we destroyed Earth. Then what happens to the human race? We are it, we are all that's left. What happens to you, that'll be up to your own people, so long as they know the truth" Clarke answered Russell.

"What truth is that? We have been living here happily for over two hundred years, we defeated the greatest foe life has, we defeated death, and now what, am I supposed to bury my wife and child, and not bring them back? When I have the technology to do bring them back to life. No deal, my guards will be waiting for you outside. You tell Bellamy to bring me my daughter" Russell kept shaking his head.

"We can't kill him, not if we want a peaceful resolution to this" said Ryker

"If we leave, you'll go back to purifying the blood lines, killing null babies, waiting for hosts to be borne so that you can kill them?" asked Clarke.

"Josephine was right, cleaning up the bloodlines is the only way to ensure we survive" spat Russell.

"Life should be more than just surviving, I learned that lesson the hard way, I really hope it's not too late for you" Clarke then moved towards the door.

When she opened the door, Raven and Jordan were waiting for her. Clarke could see Ryker tying Russell up. Jordan went to Clarke "If you're back, then we can get them all back?!" he looked at Clarke.

"I'm sorry, it doesn't work that way, the mind wipe worked for all other hosts, what saved me is that the mind wipe failed" Clarke said in a comforting voice as she could.

"You don't know that, you're just guessing that" Jordan argued. Ryker was taking Russerll back to the main room. When they heard Jordan Russell exhaled in disgust, and Ryker shook his head sadly.

"ALIE saved me, do you know the ALIE story? Her key created a neural mesh network in my brain, saved my consciousness there. The network created a mind's space for me. Delilah is gone, take Priya out, and she will not have a memory, personality, drive, she'll be a shell, a fate worse than death" Clarke paused, trying to give him time to understand this.

"We have to try, we can't just give up on them, I can't give up on her" Jordan said desperately, almost trying to convince himself.

"Is that feed live?" asked Clarke, see in the room now empty.

"Yes, don't you think we should have talked about it, what we are going to do?" asked Raven.

Clarke didn't know how to answer, so she asked "When was I supposed to do that? Bellamy, Octavia and I made a deal with Gabriel. This is just me holding up my end of the bargain."

"What exactly is that?" asked Raven. Before Clarke could answer, Abbey and Madi came through the door. Abbey went straight to her daughter and hugged her fiercely.

"I'm so sorry, I can't believe I could ever let her fool me." Abbey cried into Clarke.

Clarke for her part just hugged her back, and whispered "It's ok." Then she said loudly. "We're okay."

Raven let them sit a minute, and then said "I asked a question."

Clarke turned around and said "to end the reign of the Primes".

The End.

**A/N: thank you everyone. I can't believe that this was ever a oneshot… How this thing grew from a plot bunny to 8K words it's insane to me… Please stop reading if you're not up to date with season 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Still here? I think Sheiheda is going to turn into the big bad of season 6, as ALIE turned into the big bad in season 3… Raven will somehow use Clarke's neural network to either isolate the file that is Sheiheda, or get through to Madi, or get the other commanders to come back… Another guess is that Russell will somehow load Sheiheda into a mind drive, and they will use a host to bring him to back, and lead them in a war against Earthkru… **


End file.
